


something about your body makes me feel so safe

by mintables



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Praise Kink, With a Side of Smut, dimitri loves his husband so much and wants to spoil him!! the fic, its not a pwp anymore, shameless fluff, this was meant to be a pwp but when like 1k of ur 5k fic is smut.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintables/pseuds/mintables
Summary: “I will never get used to that,” he mumbled. Dimitri laughed, drawing him into a kiss.“Get used to what, my starlight?”Dedue flushed a little darker, and oh, Dimitri loved seeing him like this, loved getting to be the one to break his usual composure, loved that he could make Dedue feelsafeenough to be so unguarded. “You- the things you say,” he managed, and Dimitri laughed again, taking one of his hands and drawing it to his lips. “You always…”He trailed off, flustered, as Dimitri moved to kissing each of his fingertips. “Well, you had best get used to it, love, because I don’t intend to stop any time soon.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	something about your body makes me feel so safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ridiculously sappy as usual. i dont think ive written a more self-indulgent fic?? anyways this is like... not even horny they’re just In Love. rip to horny ppl but i wrote this for me and im different x
> 
> (title’s from just the same by empress of. dimidue anthem)

Dimitri had known his husband long enough to be able to read him, and to do so better than he was able to read himself most days. He knew all of Dedue’s tells without fail; he knew from the slightest twitch of an eyebrow when a situation was overwhelming, knew when he was really, truly enjoying himself, knew each and every last one of his smiles and had them committed to memory, engraved on his heart.

So he knew without a doubt just how  _ exhausted  _ Dedue was from the shuddering sigh he let out when they finally made it back to their bedroom after a particularly difficult day of negotiations. They’d been trying for months now to work out trade routes with old Alliance nobles, but recently a caravan of merchants had been attacked by bandits and it had lead to the nobles nearly withdrawing the deal altogether. It would not have been disastrous by any means to lose the route, but the both of them preferred to keep peace first and foremost. 

It had taken a lot of persuasion, mostly on Dedue’s part; his husband was far better at getting people to open up than he. Where Dimitri was still not the best at picking up on subtle cues, Dedue excelled, and his natural warmth made him impossible for anyone with any sense to deny.

It made him impossible for  _ him  _ to deny, he reflected with a smile as he made his way across the room to Dedue’s side. Goddess, but he’d become a sap; five years of marriage now and he was still no less enchanted. He’d  _ always  _ be enchanted by Dedue.

Dedue exhaled quietly as Dimitri’s hands curled around his waist, tugging him closer, closer. “Are you well, love?” Dimitri murmured, leaning up to press a kiss over the scar on his jaw, faded after so many years but no less a testament to all they had survived. “I know that look.”

Dedue chuckled softly, leaning heavily into the touch; Dimitri was more than glad to support his weight. “You always have been able to read me, haven’t you?” He paused for a moment, eyes a little distant, and Dimitri let him. Both of them still had trouble, sometimes, allowing themselves this peace, this comfort, this solace in each other. He knew all too well how long his husband took to let himself open up.

But he  _ did  _ let himself open up, now, and that was something Dimitri would always be proud of him for, would always take quiet joy in whenever he watched his husband smiling along with their friends, their allies, their  _ family.  _ He’d never known anyone with a gentler soul, a sweeter smile, or a warmer heart than Dedue. Goddess, but he was lucky. He couldn’t help but pull him closer still.

“I am… just tired, really,” Dedue murmured eventually, looping his arms over Dimitri’s shoulders and sighing softer, happier as Dimitri pressed more kisses along his jaw. “It has been a long week.”

“It has,” Dimitri agreed, stepping back a little and bringing Dedue with him until his knees hit their bed and he could sink down, could pull Dedue over him and resume covering his face with kisses. “Would you like to take your monthly trip a little early? I can handle the rest of the negotiations on my own.”

Dedue made frequent trips to Duscur; officially, they were political visits from one of the kings of Faerghus in order to help with the reconstruction that would last perhaps far beyond their lifetimes. Dimitri knew all too well the depths of the damage, the fact that he would never,  _ never  _ truly be able to compensate enough for all Faerghus had done to Duscur. Still… as kings they’d made strides, the both of them, and were making them daily. For now, there was at least peace.

Unofficially, meanwhile, Dimitri knew well how much Dedue loved the visits, loved to see the progress being made in a land finally getting to mend. Sometimes Dimitri came along, and there truly was nothing like the fields in full bloom. Too often, though, he was bogged down by paperwork that he was more than happy to tackle on his own if it meant his husband’s happiness. Sometimes he knew Dedue preferred to be alone, preferred to spend time with those who had become his family in the five years they were apart, and he would never begrudge him that.

Dedue hummed at his question, angling his head in a silent request for Dimitri to focus his ministrations on his neck, instead. “Perhaps. But you are tired, too-  _ ah,”  _ he cut off with a breathy gasp as Dimitri’s lips found their target, and Dimitri couldn’t help but smile against his skin. Dedue’s neck always had been sensitive, a fact their height difference allowed him to take advantage of often; sue him, but he liked to spoil his husband, liked to give him everything he wanted.

“I will be alright, love,” he murmured against his skin, and Dedue shivered, a hand digging into his shoulder. “I swear it.”

Before, Dedue would likely have had reason to believe it a lie; years ago, it would have been. But Dimitri had gotten better at managing himself, knowing his own limits and actually respecting them like he never would have in his youth, and he knew, right now, that he truly would be alright. “I’ll shoulder whatever I must for your happiness, dearest,” he added, and Dedue huffed a laugh.

“Always so selfless, Dimitri.”

“I’ll be anything, if it’s for you,” he responded, unhesitating. Dedue made a muffled noise, flushing brilliantly.

“I will never get used to that,” he mumbled. Dimitri laughed, drawing him into a kiss.

“Get used to what, my starlight?”

Dedue flushed a little darker, and oh, Dimitri loved seeing him like this, loved getting to be the one to break his usual composure, loved that he could make Dedue feel  _ safe  _ enough to be so unguarded. “You- the things you say,” he managed, and Dimitri laughed again, taking one of his hands and drawing it to his lips. “You always…”

He trailed off, flustered, as Dimitri moved to kissing each of his fingertips. “Well, you had best get used to it, love, because I don’t intend to stop any time soon.” 

He made sure to press a kiss over the ring on Dedue’s finger at that, a constant reminder of all they’d promised each other, all that they  _ were.  _ It made his husband’s lips curl into a smile.

Dedue sighed again, quiet and content, when Dimitri moved back to his neck, keeping their fingers laced together. “You- mmm,” he breathed, melting into the contact and losing the thread of his protest. “You- spoil me-”

Dimitri’s kisses had turned more insistent, and the rest of Dedue’s words were lost in a quiet moan as his teeth scraped his neck, light and teasing. “Won’t you let me?” he asked, breath ghosting hot over Dedue’s skin. “Let me take care of you right now, my love. Let me  _ spoil _ you.”

“Dimitri…” Dedue breathed, eyes fluttering shut, and Dimitri pulled back a little. Dedue didn’t respond for a second, biting his lip, and Dimitri cupped his face with one hand and waited until he’d collected himself. Even after all this time, it still took some easing into things, and Dimitri would wait as long as Dedue needed no matter what.

“What do you want me to do for you?” he prompted gently when Dedue opened his eyes again. He was still flushed, still gorgeously flustered, and Dimitri wanted more than anything to kiss him.

Dedue swallowed hard. “I would… I would like that,” he breathed, voice quiet. “If you- I mean-”

“Dedue,” he soothed, soft, reassuring. “Of course.”

Dedue smiled then, bright and warm and  _ lovely,  _ and Dimitri only hesitated a moment- enough to tilt his head, ask an unspoken question, receive the answer in Dedue’s eyes- before leaning in and kissing him properly, sweet and slow and everything Dedue  _ deserved,  _ everything he hoped beyond all hope he could give him.

Dimitri deepened the kiss slowly, guiding Dedue further onto the bed with a hand on his shoulder, until he was laid out against the pillows with a soft exhale. He pulled back a moment to just  _ look  _ at Dedue, at the way his perfect lips were parted as he tried to keep his breathing in check, the way his hair had half fallen out of its ponytail and splayed across the deep blue cushions in striking contrast, the way there was a deep contentment behind his eyes as he met Dimitri’s gaze evenly. He looked so  _ natural,  _ so at ease, and it made Dimitri’s heart ache. They’d come so far since the ashes of their childhood. They had been at each other’s sides for so long.

“I love you,” he murmured, overcome with how  _ much.  _ Goddess, but no matter how long he and Dedue had been together, no matter the time they spent apart, he would never stop loving him. It sat warm in his chest, the  _ surety  _ of it, a hearth to come home to against all odds, and oh, for all his flowery language, it was times like these that the words failed him because  _ how  _ could he describe so  _ much?  _ “I love you  _ so much.” _

“And I, you, Dimitri,” Dedue murmured, sliding a hand through his hair to tug him down into a kiss. Dimitri hummed, moving to straddle Dedue, to cup his face in both hands and deepen the kiss again. The warmth between them was easy, familiar; he knew exactly how to draw the little gasps out of his husband that he loved so much, how to rake his nails softly through short, close-cropped hair and make him shiver.

He drank in every noise he drew from Dedue eagerly, smiling against his lips before pulling away for long enough to lace their fingers together again. Dedue hummed softly at the gesture, his grip tightening a little on Dimitri’s hand. “Love you,” he breathed.  _ “Dimitri-” _

Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off by a breathy moan as Dimitri slipped a hand under his collar and trailed teasing fingers lightly down his chest. The grip on his hand tightened more, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s get you out of this, shall we?”

Dedue exhaled slowly and melted back into the pillows, a slow smile spreading over his face. He truly was beautiful like this, relaxed and comfortable, the usual stress that sharpened the lines of his body dissipating. Dimitri drew their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to Dedue’s knuckles, then to the inside of his wrist, over his pulse point; a steady reminder that Dedue was solid, was real, was  _ there.  _ A reminder that they both were.

“Do you intend to stare all day?” Dedue teased, eyes warm. Oh, Dimitri loved this side of him most of all.

“I could,” he replied earnestly. “You are captivating, Dedue.”

“You never will cease that, will you,” Dedue sighed, meeting his gaze evenly despite the blush high on his cheeks. “Dimitri…”

“Say it again,” Dimitri murmured, leaning in so he was a breath away from Dedue’s lips. Oh, he’d never tire of his name in his husband’s voice, of how Dedue made it sound soft, delicate,  _ worthy  _ of his love.

“Dimitri,  _ please,”  _ Dedue breathed, a tinge of impatience creeping into his tone. He took Dimitri’s other hand in his own and brought it firmly to his chest again, giving him a look that Dimitri did not have to be an expert at reading him (although he  _ was)  _ to interpret.

And who was he to deny him?

Fumbling Dedue’s shirt off was a little awkward with one of his hands still twined in his own, but Dimitri managed, breaking the contact only for the briefest moment to pull it fully off, followed by his own shirt, before returning. Dedue’s hand was a tether, always, gentle fingers laced through his own a constant reminder of the reality of all they had now. “I love you,” Dimitri murmured once Dedue had settled back again, eyes half-lidded and face flushed. “My beloved- my beautiful-  _ Dedue-” _

Dedue leaned up to kiss him, effectively cutting off Dimitri’s train of thought.  _ Ah-  _ perhaps he could talk later, he decided, reveling in the way Dedue melted against him as he ran careful hands over his chest, his sides, tracing every inch of scarred flesh with fingers shaking in the effort to be gentle.

“Perfect,” he breathed against Dedue’s mouth when he pulled back a little, shivering. “Goddess, love-”

_ “Dimitri,”  _ Dedue mumbled, voice soft, a little wrecked. It sent a jolt through him- oh, to be allowed to see him like this, to have this effect on him-

“Enough talk. Please.”

Dimitri swallowed hard and obeyed.

Dedue took his hand again, grip gentle, and oh, Dimitri wanted to feel that grip turn crushing, wanted to see him come undone. He returned his attention to Dedue’s neck, pressing slow, gentle kisses over the smooth flesh and delighting in the way his husband moaned, unabashed. “Oh, my darling,” he couldn’t resist breathing against his collarbone, biting down gently before Dedue could protest at the words. He would get him to grow used to his constant endearments yet. Dedue went boneless, a soft gasp falling from his lips, and  _ oh  _ he was gorgeous.

“Dimitri-  _ ah,” _ he breathed, surrendering whatever he’d been about to say to a moan as Dimitri brought a hand to his waist and ground his hips down just enough to offer Dedue some of the friction he had been seeking. His husband’s grip on his hand was tight, just bordering on desperate, but… he wanted him to let himself go, wanted him not  _ desperate,  _ really, but- comfortable. He wanted Dedue to chase his own pleasure before worrying about Dimitri.

“Please, my love, allow me to worship you,” he breathed, and Dedue shivered. “Let me treat you like- like the king you are. Let me- oh, goddess, that’s it, love-” he cut off when Dedue  _ whined,  _ rolling his hips against Dimitri’s and effectively robbing him of coherent thought.

Or, well, most coherent thought. Dimitri didn’t think  _ anything  _ could rob him of the fact that he loved Dedue, deeply, truly, with all that he was. He murmured as much, with the reverence of a prayer, right over Dedue’s heart, and his husband sighed fondly.

“Oh, Dima.” He tilted Dimitri’s chin up with one hand- gentle, goddess, Dedue’s hands were always so  _ gentle-  _ and pulled him away from where he had been about to mark a trail down his collarbone. He furrowed his brow at the pause so soon after Dedue had asked he keep going, but… oh, the softness behind his eyes was near overwhelming. “You’re a fool,” Dedue informed him.

Dimitri grinned. “But I’m your fool.”

Dedue chuckled, and  _ oh _ if Dimitri wouldn’t do  _ anything  _ for that sound. “That you are.”

Dimitri hummed, leaning in indulgently and letting their breaths mingle together for a moment, Dedue’s natural scent washing over him. It was something he’d always found comfort in, ginger and spices and  _ warmth,  _ if warmth could have a scent; something sweet and earthy and like the first breath of spring. Perhaps it was just that Dedue was right- he  _ was  _ a fool, and perfectly willing to be if it meant being so  _ in love. _ Truly, he could stay that way forever, but… they did have other aims tonight.

“You’ll tell me if I do anything you don’t like?” he pressed. Dedue smiled.  _ Radiant. _

“You know I will.”

He did.

He leaned in and kissed him, then, soft and slow, even as Dimitri rolled his hips down again just to bring back the spark of heat between them. “Love you,” Dimitri murmured, barely a gasp, and Dedue hummed the return against his lips before they were kissing again, deeper this time, tinged with a hint of desperation as Dedue gasped into Dimitri’s touch.

_ Perfect. Gorgeous. _ He pulled away from the kiss, using one hand to hold Dedue back when he tried to chase his lips, the other still laced in Dedue’s grasp, which tightened almost imperceptibly. “Hush, my love,” he murmured, leaning in so his breath ghosted just over Dedue’s collarbone; he was determined to finish what he’d started earlier. “I’ve only just begun with you.” 

He paused, flustered, as the realization of his own words set in- oh, that sounded  _ so- _ “Ah, if that’s alright-”

_ “Please,”  _ Dedue whined, voice low and ragged and  _ wrecked,  _ and… oh.

Dimitri let himself stop doubting.

“My beloved,” he murmured, biting at Dedue’s collarbone, lightly enough that it wouldn’t  _ hurt  _ him but hard enough that his husband jolted beneath him, sucking in a harsh breath when Dimitri denied him the friction he sought.

_ “Dimitri,”  _ Dedue groaned, grip on his hand tight. Dimitri hummed against his skin, trailing bruising kisses lower, lower- after so many years, he knew exactly which spots to pay extra attention to for Dedue to come apart under his ministrations, and he intended to lavish him with exactly as much love as he deserved.

“Lovely,” he responded softly, trailing his hand down to run a teasing thumb over one of Dedue’s nipples. His husband jolted at the touch and couldn’t quite stifle the resulting moan,  _ loud  _ even as he bit down on his kiss-swollen lip, and- oh, Dimitri  _ loved  _ getting Dedue like this, loved when he was comfortable enough to let go, to  _ be  _ loud. “My dear heart…”

Dedue couldn’t quite form a reply, boneless under him, but he squeezed Dimitri’s hand softly and it was all the response he needed. They had their own language by now, communicated in every last subtle touch, every glance, every bit of contact a testament to how well they could read each other. The thought nearly made Dimitri misty-eyed. Goddess, but this was more than he ever could have dreamed of.

_ Dedue  _ was more than he ever could have dreamed of, sweet, gentle,  _ perfect  _ Dedue, laid before him like a vision from a fantasy and a little too lovely to be real.

But Dimitri was growing better at grasping reality these days. Dedue  _ was  _ real, real and warm and breathing, and… so was he.  _ This  _ was real. All they had, all they were, all  _ real. _

Dimitri exhaled against the hot swell of emotion, kisses moving lower still until Dedue’s breath was coming in shuddery gasps. His stomach had always been sensitive; Dimitri made sure to pay careful attention to the soft flesh, hand coming to rest back at Dedue’s waist as he kissed over abs not quite so defined as they’d been in wartime. Peace had been good for him- good for the both of them, really, Dimitri thought fondly. He was softer himself, by a bit, comfortably so; enough that it was a reminder. It was  _ over.  _ He no longer had to fight, no longer had to doubt if he’d ever have a next meal, no longer needed to be honed only as a weapon of war.  _ Neither  _ of them had to be.

They were  _ happy.  _ They were  _ allowed _ this- this life, this softness.

Goddess, but he truly was a fool; he did his best to push the thoughts aside. Tonight was about treating Dedue. He wouldn’t feel satisfied until his husband was satisfied first.

He let his lips trail over Dedue’s waistline, glancing up to meet his gaze for confirmation. Dedue’s eyes were glassy and half-lidded, the pupils blown, but he managed a nod and a squeeze of Dimitri’s hand- all he needed to continue. Oh, but it was  _ beautiful  _ how his husband came apart so easily for him even after all this time, how he trusted Dimitri enough to put him back together again.

“Gorgeous, my love,” Dimitri breathed, and took the string of his pants between his teeth. Dedue nearly  _ sobbed,  _ body shaking against him, as Dimitri tugged them off slowly, slowly, not dropping his grip on Dedue’s hand for a second.

“Dima- could you-” Dedue gasped, soft, a little strangled as Dimitri took his erection in hand, giving it a lazy stroke.  _ “Ah-” _

“How do you want it tonight, love?” Dimitri breathed, hushed. Dedue rutted into his hand, head falling back onto the pillows, as he tried to answer.

“Need you-  _ mmm,”  _ he cut off, grip on Dimitri’s hand crushing. “I-Inside.  _ Please.”  _ Dimitri leaned up and kissed him, gentle as Dedue shivered against him.  _ “Dima.” _

He would move mountains to hear Dedue say his name like that every day. He’d move mountains for Dedue to always be this relaxed, for him to feel he could let his guard down like it so rarely was otherwise.

To be the one Dedue trusted like this… Dimitri was certain he must be glowing.

He forced himself to pull away long enough to fumble his own pants off and retrieve the vial of oil from the drawer next to their bed. Dedue hummed, content, when he returned to him, lacing their fingers together once more. “Is this alright, my moon and stars?” Dimitri murmured, even as he eased his husband up enough to adjust the pillows beneath him, to make sure he’d be comfortable above all else.

“Perfect, Dimitri,” Dedue said softly, eyes fluttering nearly closed, and _goddess_ but his name on Dedue’s lips was worth a thousand pet names and more. Nothing could compare to the sheer intimacy of it in moments like these; Dimitri was sure he’d never tire of it.

“Oh, Dedue,” Dimitri sighed, uncapping the vial to coat his fingers liberally in oil. “You’re the perfect one.”

Dedue smiled fondly- the argument was a familiar one between them. “Dima, I must insist-”

His sentence was interrupted by a moan as Dimitri brushed a finger over his entrance, teasing.  _ “Gods,”  _ he managed, glorious,  _ wrecked,  _ and oh, Dimitri couldn’t help the swell of pride at that.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing the corner of Dedue’s mouth gently, right over the scar. “Perfect, my love.”

He didn’t leave Dedue much time to respond before sinking a finger into him, slow, paying careful attention to each gasp, each shiver against him. “Alright, my darling?”

Dedue didn’t bother answering the question, keening low in his throat and grinding back against Dimitri’s finger. “More. Please-”

Dimitri didn’t hesitate to give him what he wanted, delighting in the way Dedue writhed beneath him when he crooked his fingers. He was more than familiar enough by now with his husband’s body, more than able to take him apart in the way he wanted, in the way they  _ both  _ wanted. There had been a time, once, when they were younger and still fumbling through their hangups together, that he had been practically too afraid to touch Dedue- he’d always feared his own strength. The thought of not being able to control it… of hurting Dedue while they were… 

It had been too much to bear, then.

But they were older now, and the world was kinder, and Dimitri was finally starting to feel he could trust himself. And…  _ Dedue _ trusted him. He didn’t need to doubt anymore, could finally start to believe that perhaps he was not so monstrous. Perhaps he would not destroy every beautiful thing he touched.

Because, Goddess, what they had was beautiful, wasn’t it?

He blinked against the sudden mist in his vision. This was no time for tears, but-

“Dimitri,” Dedue breathed, his voice ragged. He reached the hand that was not occupied with Dimitri’s to brush at the corner of his eye. “Breathe.”

He didn’t say more; he didn’t need to. They knew each other far too well, and Dimitri knew well enough what his husband was going to say. He was thinking too much. “I- apologize.” He laughed a little, leaning in to kiss Dedue for good measure, and it was enough to ground him, bring him back to the moment. “You’re too good for me.”

Dedue huffed a laugh, a little ragged, and ground his hips down on Dimitri’s fingers again. “Not that I don’t wish to debate, but-  _ ah,”  _ he breathed, content, when Dimitri slipped in a third finger.

“Not the time, my dear?” Dimitri asked, grinning. He thrust his fingers slowly, almost torturously, and Dedue’s grip on his hand turned crushing.

“Something like that,” he managed.

Dimitri kissed him again, let Dedue shake apart against his lips, slow and steady and with a building desperation as he thrust harder. Dedue went boneless, perfect and warm and gentle and lovely, and Dimitri couldn’t help the praises that fell from his lips like raindrops as he buried his face in his husband’s neck.

“Beautiful, love. So, so beautiful,” he breathed. Dedue shivered.

“Dimitri-  _ please,  _ my beloved, I will not last much longer-”

He keened at the loss of contact when Dimitri pulled back, enough to adjust their positions; he silenced the unspoken plea with a kiss.  _ Perfect, lovely, oh, Dedue- _

His husband’s moan when he sunk into him- finally,  _ finally-  _ was  _ musical,  _ gorgeous, goddess, Dimitri couldn’t  _ think.  _ Dedue was always so responsive, warm,  _ perfect- _

He breathed as much against Dedue’s neck while he waited for him to adjust, aware he was bordering on incoherent and not really caring. All this and more Dedue had heard a thousand times over; all this and more was not nearly as much as he deserved.

Dedue sighed, quiet and happy, and relaxed against him; still, Dimitri didn’t move. “Alright, love?” he breathed. Dedue exhaled, slow and shuddering.

_ “Gods  _ yes. Dimitri, please-”

It was all Dimitri needed to move, delighting in the sound it tore from his husband’s lips. Dedue always responded so beautifully, always came apart so perfectly for him- oh, it took all of Dimitri’s efforts just to keep the pace slow, to give Dedue time to warm up to it. He curled his free hand around Dedue’s cock, just to watch him come undone, just to watch the way his face twisted beautifully at the added pleasure.

_ “More,  _ Dimitri, please, I-” he gasped, grinding against him desperately. It sent electricity arcing down his spine- oh, he was  _ so- _

“Perfect, Dedue, you’re doing so well,” Dimitri babbled, unable to help speeding up, thrusts growing sloppier as he abandoned the rhythm he’d tried to maintain. Dedue moaned, loud and  _ gorgeous,  _ mouth falling open and  _ goddess  _ Dimitri was the luckiest man alive.

“I love you,” he breathed, overcome. “I love you, I love you,  _ Dedue-” _

Dedue looked a little too overwhelmed to form a response, but the way he moaned, nearly a sob, was more than enough. Oh, he was  _ glorious _ , vibrant and warm and-

Dimitri was making love to a  _ god,  _ to starlight itself. Dedue was something ethereal, something holy, and it was all Dimitri could do to worship every last inch of the perfect body laid before him like an altar.

Goddess, he adored him.

“C-close,” Dedue managed, chest heaving, and Dimitri picked up his pace, tightening his hand around Dedue’s cock. His husband had a habit of trying to hold out, of waiting until Dimitri came first, but tonight was about taking care of  _ him.  _ Dimitri wanted desperately to get him to let go.

“Come for me, my love,” he murmured, his own voice ragged, almost foreign to his ears. “Dedue- goddess,  _ I love you-” _

Dedue came with a cry, spilling all over his chest, his hand, and he was  _ perfect.  _ Dimitri stroked him through it, stilling his hand as the last of the shudders faded and Dedue melted, limp in his arms. “I love you,” he breathed again, snapping his hips forward; Dedue whimpered at the overstimulation, but Dimitri knew well enough by now that he loved it.

It didn’t take long for him to come, vision whiting out as he filled his husband- his perfect, beautiful husband, oh,  _ goddess. “Dedue,”  _ he breathed, low, emotion making his throat tight. Dedue hummed in reply, and he slumped forward onto his chest, breathing hard.

It took a moment to come back to himself, afterwards- it usually did, really. Awareness returned with Dedue’s hand in his hair, idly tracing patterns across his scalp, and he glanced up to see his husband’s eyes still closed, chest still shuddering on his exhales. He looked- peaceful, blissed-out in a way Dimitri so rarely saw him, and it made his chest swell.

Oh, he  _ loved  _ him.

“Alright, love?” he murmured. Dedue hummed, not opening his eyes- still out of it, then.

That was fine. Dimitri liked taking care of him.

“I’ll be right back, dearest,” he breathed, pressing a quick kiss over the scar on Dedue’s cheek. “Just a moment.” Dedue barely responded, letting him go with only a slight noise of protest.

He forced himself to stand, shivering at the chilly air of their room- the fire had burned low, and he paused to rekindle it- and made his way to the washbasin in the corner. Dedue cracked an eye open when he returned to his side with a newly-wet cloth, humming as he got to work cleaning him.

“There you are,” he murmured fondly, nudging Dedue’s leg to swipe at the underside with the cloth. His husband shuddered at the touch, still sensitive, and Dimitri hushed him, taking his hand again.

He took his time cleaning him, doing the best he could- a bath would help matters, surely, and they would need to change the sheets, but that could wait for the morning. By the time he finished Dedue seemed to have recovered and was watching him with sleepy green eyes.

“Was- was that good?” Dimitri asked instantly, tossing the cloth to the side- he’d deal with it in the morning- and slotting himself against his husband’s side. Dedue smiled, draping an arm over him lazily.

“You always are, Dima,” he breathed, and Dimitri swallowed hard, emotion too thick in his throat.

“Dedue…” he murmured, blinking against the hot swell threatening to overtake his vision. Dedue brushed away the tears before they could form in the corner of his eye.

“I love you,” Dedue said, soft, voice warm and rough and a little slurred, and  _ goddess,  _ this man made up half of Dimitri’s soul.

“And I, you, my love,” he breathed, drawing the blankets around them and nestling closer to his husband’s side. “And I, you.”

Dedue’s breathing evened out, and a smile curled over Dimitri’s lips. Never had he thought he might deserve something like this, something so  _ precious,  _ something that felt so gentle yet stood so strong, and yet… here he was.

Here they were.

He pressed a kiss over one of the marks he’d left on Dedue’s collarbone- Dedue, gentle, warm, cherished,  _ perfect  _ Dedue, his  _ husband-  _ and let the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter dot com slash ylissebian etc etc im embarrassed. it’s 4 am i have school tomorrow and yet


End file.
